


Quite A Bit

by KuroBakura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ryoko and Khan hang out together in the shade on a hot summer afternoon.





	Quite A Bit

Ryoko stepped outside of the Masaki house and into the backyard. It was such a hot day. Not to mention that the air conditioner and fans were not working much to help keep anyone cool in the house. Tenchi and Khan were working on building a shed. Khan had a few long planks of woods that he was carrying on one of his shoulders. He was also wearing a white tank top and top and cargo shorts. Khan stopped as he noticed Ryoko looking at him and turned his head to look back at her with a smile on his face. Ryoko felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

All of sudden, Khan winked one eye at her, causing Ryoko to feel even more warm and blush across her cheeks. Khan chuckled quietly to himself. 

“Hey, Khan! I am ready for the next pieces.” Tenchi suddenly exclaimed, trying to catch his attention. Khan looked over at Tenchi.

”Okay!” Khan said then walked over to him. Ryoko did not take her eyes off of the tall, muscular man. She snapped out of it and decided to go find some shade to cool off as much as she could. As Khan and Tenchi started to work more on the shed, Tenchi noticed the way Khan was looking at Ryoko.

”You like her, don’t you?” Tenchi asked him all of a sudden. Khan looked at him with his eyes widened as he felt surprised by Tenchi’s sudden question.

”Huh?!” Khan asked back. Tenchi gave him a look.

”Khan,mit is obvious how you feel about her, though...what _is _it that you like about her?” Tenchi said back and asked another question. Khan was not sure what to do.

”What if she hears us?” Khan asked another question himself.

”I doubt she will hear us. We are pretty far enough from her.” Tenchi answered him. Khan still did not feel comfortable talking about that with her present. He felt like it was disrespectful but...Tenchi was not wrong. Khan _does_ like Ryoko in that way. 

  
“I...I rather not discuss that right now, please.” Khan replied to him. Tenchi nodded.

”That is fine. I respect that.” Tenchi said back to him. Suddenly, Tenchi got an idea.

”Hey. Why don’t you take a break for a bit. You have been working non-stop for the past couple of hours. I got this.” Tenchi suggested to him.

”Are you sure?” Khan asked him. Tenchi nodded again.

”Yes. I do not mind. Going to take a break in bit myself.” Tenchi replied to him. Khan looked over at Ryoko. Tenchi smiled.

”Go! I will be fine. I promise. I would not have suggested it if I did not think I would be fine.” Tenchi told him. Khan looked at him and nodded.

”Thanks.” Khan said to him. Khan stopped what he was going and headed over to where Ryoko was sitting, which was underneath a tree. Khan gulped as he stood to the side of her.

”May I sit next to you?” Khan asked her. Ryoko looked up and nodded as she smiled at him. Khan smiled back and then sat down next to her but kept his distance.

”Sorry, if I smell or anything.” Khan said to her.

”Eh, do not worry about it. You are good. ...How long have you been working?” Ryoko said back and then asked him. 

“A couple of hours. I really haven’t checked.” Khan answered.

”I am surprised you are able to do that in this heat!” Ryoko exclaimed.

”I am used to it. I sweat but I do not feel the heat much. I am definitely a bit weird, aren’t I?” Khan told and then asked her.

”Nah. I am a weirdo, too. I wish I had your genes, though.” Ryoko said back. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice as they looked up to see Ayeka running to Tenchi. Both Khan and Ryoko let out an annoyed groan as they heard her try to flirt with Tenchi. When she walked away, Ayeka noticed Khan and waved at him with a smile on her face. Khan waved back at her before she headed back in the house.

”Ugh.” Both Khan and Ryoko groaned. Khan looked at Ryoko.

”How do you handle her wit’s she is the way she is all the time?” Khan asked.

”I _don’t_. By the way, how do you feel about her?” Ryoko answered him.

“Honestly..I find her very_ irritating._” Khan replied to her. Ryoko smiled.

”I am glad I am not the only one. But..do you find her attractive in any way?” Ryoko spoke and then asked another question. Khan blushed.

”Um, no. Not in the slightest.” Khan replied.

”Really?” Ryoko asked. Khan nodded.

”She isn’t my type. I like a woman is a stronger and feisty fighter. And doesn’t take crap from other people. Not afraid to be who they are either. I want someone who rather be who they are than someone who they are not at all.” Khan explained to her.  


“Same here for what my type of person is, too. We have quite a bit in common I have noticed.” Ryoko said to him.

”We do, don’t we.” Khan said back to her. Both of them felt happy about that. It has been such a long while since both of them felt happy to be around other people. At first, Ryoko and Khan somewhat did not get a long but it did not take them long for the feelings to change and it was mutual, too. 

“Ayeka is a bit of a pompous brat.” Khan told her.

”A bit is an understatement. She is a _HUGE _pompous brat! Just because she is royalty, she thinks that she can boss people around and tell them what to do and think. I just wish for once that Ayeka could go a day without being this way. Spoiled, little princess.” Ryoko responded back to Khan.

”I rather have you have a Queen if I lived on Jurai.” Khan suddenly spoke. Ryoko blushed.

”Me? A queen? That will never happen! I am a criminal and definitely not queen or even princess material.” Ryoko said back.

”Well, I think you are and people change Ryoko. Your past does define you. But yet, I can understand what you mean. I could never be a prince or a king because of being a criminal myself, too. I guess, we are just two misunderstood outlaws that just know and understand things better that a lot do.” Khan explained. Ryoko smiled.

”I am glad that I met you, Khan. There are not a lot of people who understand me like you do.” Ryoko said. Khan nodded.

”Same here, Ryoko. I like being here, too. This place is different but in a good way. I feel more...real. Like I am actually a person and not an experiment. Especially around you. And I want to thank you for that.” Khan told her. Ryoko felt so happy.

”You are welcome, Khan. Same here.” Ryoko said back to Khan. Khan noticed how much Tenchi was suddenly struggling with the shed. He hated that he needed to end the break but he did not want Tenchi to overwork and/or hurt himself either.

”Well, I better help Tenchi before something bad happens. We will talk later. Thank you for letting me spend some time with you.” Khan told her. Ryoko felt the same way. She did not want Khan to leave but she understood.

”I am glad you did. I had a good time.” Ryoko said back to him. Khan nodded and then headed back over to Tenchi. Ryoko leaned back against the tree with a smile on her face as she watches Tenchi and Khan working together once again. She even forgot about the heat because of him. As much as she liked Tenchi, Ryoko definitely was more in love with Khan as she got to know him more since he arrived those couple of months ago on Earth. Maybe one day they will tell each other how they truly feel but for now...the two of them just wanted to enjoy being secretive about their feelings. Like they told each other before, they do have quite a bit in common. To mention that, it was a little bit fun for them to do this. Ryoko got up a little bit later and headed back in the house, with her heart full of joy.

**The End**


End file.
